Lovesick
by Animals9990
Summary: Dick has a crush on Babs and doesn't know what to make of it. It's pretty much drabble about Dick's thoughts and feelings. Decided to make it more than a one shot. Changed the rating just to be safe.
1. Dick's side of the story

**Lovesick **

**Summary:** Dick has a crush on Babs and doesn't know what to make of it. It's mostly drabble about his thoughts and feelings. First fanfic. One-shot

**A/N:** I got inspired while listening to the 'Symphony Soldier' album by The Cab. It's my first fanfic. So bear with me. It's written in Dick's P.O.V. I love this couple so only read if you ship them to. It will probably be a one-shot about Dick's thoughts and feelings. It's mostly drabble as if I was in Dick's position. Even though I'm a girl. It when Babs is Batgirl and it's set in season 1. Spitfire isn't canon yet.

**Dick's P.O.V.**

I feel like every time we touch I get this tingling feeling go all around my body. Is this what it feels like when your best friend is a girl? You sceptically watch their every movement? Every time she flips her hair, is in slow-motion? You feel a hint of hurt or jealousy when she talks to another guy? When you're not with her you think solely about her?

How can I feel like this, when I've known Babs since we were nine? We've told each other everything from the beginning. And I mean everything. I even told her I was Robin, much to Bruce's dismay. And now she's Batgirl. Wow.

Is it wrong to constantly worry about her when we're out on patrol? Is it bad when my mind is constantly on her when I'm training or on a covert mission with the team? Is it wrong that every time she speaks I space out and don't hear a single word she says? For some reason I only focus on her lips and her gorgeous blue eyes. To just stare into those ocean blue eyes and never look away.

Soon after I start feeling like this, I realize that I might be having my first crush, on my best friend! Ugh how can I be feeling like this, let alone towards Barbara? I wonder if anyone else has noticed. Oh God, Bruce! I mean he is the world's greatest detective. But what does _he_ know about relationships? He's a playboy. I mean seriously who would stoop as low as Selina Kyle/Catwoman or Talia Al Ghul.

If Wally found out he would sure as hell want to know everything about her and then he might start to like her too. Seriously Grayson, _SNAP OUT OF IT!_ Bruce will have your head for being a lovesick fool. As if this is my fault. She came into my life first and she's the one who smells nice and looks pretty. Way to go Dick, now you're blaming your problems on a girl. Not just any girl, but your best friend.

What am I going to do? Do I tell her and possibly risk our friendship or don't tell her and never have a romantic relationship with her. I mean Bruce says never to mix work with pleasure. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? Maybe if I wait my feelings will go away and it was just a fluke? How does that make sense, Grayson? You've never felt like this before and you've known Babs for years.

Who can I talk to about this, so I don't go mad and end up as crazy as the Joker? Wally has got his own love life issues with Artemis, and vice versa. Man, why can't those two just realize they like each other? Like I'm one to talk. Kaldur misses Tula in Atlantis and I'm pretty sure there's something going on between M'gann and Conner. I can't talk to any leaguers. They'll just baby me and say, "Aw, Your first crush!"

Is there truly no one I can talk to in this freaking messed up world?

She could feel the same way. I mean, she seemed kind of jealous when I took that photo with Artemis at school. Ah, good times. Artemis didn't know who I was and still she doesn't. I mean me as Dick Grayson. Babs, however, also always seems to be looking at me when we train together. Who am I kidding? She's probably just trying to get some tips without actually asking me. But what if she does actually like me? What do I do then? Will she actually tell me about her feelings? Or will she hide it from me, like I'm considering? Why is it so hard to get up the courage to tell and ask her if she feels the same way? Come on Grayson, it's just Babs, you tell each other everything. You trust her… Right?

Right.

I have to tell her. So here goes nothing…

**A/N: Dick is clearly overthinking things. I made Babs Batgirl in season 1 because I wanted to, so deal with it. What'd you guys think? I know it probably sucks. Please review. Criticism much appreciated. It's my first fanfic. **


	2. Babs' side of the story

** A/N: You guys wanted me to continue the story. So here's the second chapter. From Babs' P.O.V. Hopefully I can come up with something for the third chapter. Enjoy.**

Babs P.O.V.

It felt like every time we touch a feeling of warmth and security would go through me. It felt safe to be near him. To be close to him. To know what he's thinking and feeling all at the same time. Every time he speaks I see the little corners of his mouth turn up into a smile when he's with me. I love seeing the smirk plastered on his face whenever he makes a smart-ass comment. I try not to get lost in his dreamy, sparkling blue eyes. I always smile when I'm with him. He always gives me this unforgettable feeling of happiness. When I'm having a shit day, he constantly manages to turn it all around, into a good one. The nickname he's given me since we were young; Babs, has really grown on me. He used to use it to annoy me, but the tables have turned and I've embraced it. I'm glad that we can tell each other everything. Well, almost everything. I certainly can't tell him about all the stuff I feel and think about towards him. I'm happy that he told me he was Robin.

Although, I have to admit I was a little shocked, hurt and afraid for him. I may have slapped him when I found out . . . Okay, I was a lot shocked. I didn't talk to him for weeks. Then I became Batgirl and I get to go out on patrol with Dick. I think I might like him a lot. As in more than friends. But how am I supposed to tell him? He probably doesn't feel the same way. I mean we're friends. Nothing more. I don't get how I feel this way. I'm soo confused. Why haven't I felt this way before? I've known Dick for years. How can I start feeling this way. The worst part is that I can't talk to anyone about it. My Dad doesn't have time for my problems, being the Commissioner of GCPD. I can't really talk to him even if he did have time for me. He's a guy and he'd probably flip out and have a talk to Dick about it. He'd probably give him the 'She's my only daughter' speech. There's no one else I can talk to considering there are no women in my life. Plus, I don't know if he likes me back. It's unlikely that he does. I am 'The Commish's Kid' as the whole school says.

Everyone sees me as a nerd, a dork or a suck-up to Dick Grayson, billionaire Bruce Wayne's ward. They think I just want him for his money. Well, they're all completely wrong. I'm not that kind of person, nor will I ever become that kind of person. How do people get the wrong idea simply because I'm friends with him? I don't think that I can tell him and become vulnerable to rejection. I don't think that I could take it, especially from my best friend. No one truly knows how fragile I am. I think I need to put all my cards on the table. So to speak. I need to tell him. But how? Barbara, just go for it. Fine. Here goes . . .

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I finally finished it. I tend to get writers' block a lot. I'm not very good at writing. If you like Teen Titans check out my friends' stories. They're Owlcat92. They're awesome. :)**


	3. What will happen next?

**A/N: Here's my last chapter for Lovesick. Hope you guys like it. It's actually got dialogue this time. I just had to post it once I was done. I couldn't stop fangirling once I finished. I still can't wipe the bashful grin off my face. Hopefully this chapter's longer than the other two. Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC and if it's alittle bit confusing. Enjoy :D**

Barbara Gordon has been best friends with Dick Grayson since she was nine, and vice versa. He's Robin and she's Batgirl. They both work beside The World's Greatest Detective; Batman. They both have a lot of things in common. Same skills, same knowledge, both into the hero gig. And both have a big crush on each other….. And can't seem to tell the other.

So how does one go about it? Do you just _openly_ say it? Do you tell someone else so they can tell the person you like? Do you wait to see if they have feelings for you to? Well…. _Non_e of this is how Barbara or Dick went about it. That's for sure.

The truth is, after both of them realized their feelings for one another, they kept on giving each other weird looks for a couple of weeks. Both of them were confused about the looks they were getting. Neither one of them could figure out what the other was thinking and the meaning behind those looks. They couldn't act normal around one another. They found it hard to say the simplest things or to form an effortless sentence. Even 'What do you have for lunch?' or 'Hey, did you do the maths homework last night?'.

Even Bruce and Commissioner Gordon noticed this. They let it slide after the first week. But then they got a little concerned. Well… as concerned as the Dark Knight can get. So, as one parent would go about it…. they wouldn't stop pestering their child with concerns about their friendship. While the other…. thought it would pass. You can clearly figure out which one's which.

The whole Team could tell that Robin had his mind on something. They all know about Batgirl. Wally knows her secret identity just like Dick's. He can clearly see the sexual tension between them. But as if he's one to talk. What with all the tension with Artemis…

**Break Line**

One day at school, Betty Kane noticed the strange looks the two were exchanging, for the umpteenth time, during lunch. She'd finally gotten to her breaking point and what happened next surprised, not just the two teens, but the whole cafeteria. "Ugh. I've had it with you two. Just talk to each other!" She said it rather loud and when she noticed the whole cafeteria go quiet and all their eyes on her, she let out a little, squeaky, "Eeep." and sunk lower in her seat. After a while everyone's eyes were off her and the noise filled the cafeteria once again.

Next Barbara spoke, "Why'd you have to go and do that for?" Wondering why the blonde had to practically _yell_ out their business to the whole Gotham Academy. Not many people seemed to care. But still. It was _her_ business. And the rich snobs didn't need to know about it.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? You guys have barely uttered out a full sentence to each other for a couple of weeks now." She said with a matter of fact tone and face.

Barbara, realizing that Betty was right. Got up from the table, grabbed Dick by the collar and pulled him out the doors of the cafeteria, while feeling everyone's eyes on her back. And a very shocked Betty gaping at her bold actions. She dragged him down the corridor with him yelling "Babs." He should just be thankful that he got out of there and that he wasn't being dragged by his ear which has happened on countless occasions. But he didn't see it that way.

She finally stopped halfway down the corridor and let go of his collar. He straightened his uniform and asked "What the hell was that for? Babs." She didn't respond right away. Instead she just rolled her eyes and gave him a mini-glare, that would have any other guy running.

She finally answered, looking into his bright blue eyes. "Betty was right back there. What's going on with us lately? Dick." She pointed back to the cafeteria while mentioning Betty.

Dick honestly didn't know how to answer. He's been wondering the same thing himself the past couple of weeks. "Babs, I… Things have changed." That's all he could say. For the moment.

"Dick, what's changed? Please elaborate. Because you're not getting away that easy." She said her arms now crossed, a little confused at her long time best friend.

"I've changed on the inside. My _feeling_s have changed." He really didn't know how else to elaborate without telling her his feelings. But he _decided_ to tell her a couple of weeks ago. He's not making any sense.

"Feelings about what. Or towards what? Dick, you can't shut. Not now. You can tell me. Please." She said looking straight into his eyes once again. Her eyes were practically pleading him to tell her the truth. She had honesty and concern written all over her face.

He let out a long sigh. _Here goes nothing_ he thought. He looked at the floor, not wanting to see her face, "My feelings toward…. you. Babs, I don't _just_ like you as a friend. I like you as more than that. I have for a while. The only girl I have eyes for… is you." He chose then to look up at her and noticed she couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. Almost one the Joker would be proud of. _Almost._

She practically leapt into his arms. She hugged him like it was the start of something new. She let go of him and pulled him close to her once again. But what happened next surprised both of them. She pulled him into a kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and his around her waist. They kissed like they never wanted to let go.

It was their first kiss and it was perfect.

And it wouldn't be their last.

Fin

**A/N: It's finally finished Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. This is my favourite chapter. I can't stop smiling. Let me know if you guys want me to make this into an actual story instead of a three shot. It's 1:30am and I can't stop fangirling. :D :D Now to get to work on the last chapter of Love from afar. Thanks soo much to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this story or any of my stories. You guys help me keep writing. :D Dick & Babs FTW**


End file.
